


Cosmic Calendar Holiday

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Comeplay, Facials, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard gets to have his way with a tied up Jared. What more do you need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Calendar Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Real person fic. Which means I borrowed the faces, names and certain personality traits of Jared Padalecki and Richard Speight Jr. for my own perverse enjoyment. No offense intended.  
> Originally [posted unbetaed on tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/32970344444/completely-random-jared-richard-smut).  
> Beta: [Mithrel](../users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). Thank you!

It's Christmas. Or his birthday. Or some other holiday Richard never heard of, but is now totally a fan of. Because clearly it's jotted down in some huge cosmic calendar somewhere that today is the day that Richard gets a big fat present. And boy, if it isn't everything he never knew he wanted.

 

Jared is sweating, and Richard relishes how it makes his skin slippery and smooth, as well as salty under his tongue. There's a rattling from the headboard where Jared's wrists are trapped in leather handcuffs, connected with a heavy metal chain wound around one of the thick oak slats. The muscles in Jared's arms clench as he tugs on the cuffs, but even though the leather creaks, there's no give, and he's forced to relax again.

 

“Oh God,” he pants. “Please, Richard, please...”

 

Richard smiles as he bends down to mouth at an already swollen nipple, and Jared thrashes on the bed.

 

“Mmm. Please what?” he murmurs, his lips moving around the tender flesh.

 

“Please lemme come! Please, oh God, fuck, please!”

 

Grinning, Richard moves down to still Jared's legs where they're moving restlessly, bunching the sheets beneath him. “Well...I dunno. Do you think you've earned it?” He slides his hands up Jared's thighs, but stops just before he can make contact where Jared clearly wants it. Has been wanting it for ages now.

 

“I...” Jared swallows and licks his dry lips, his hair damp from sweat and falling into his eyes. “I've done everything you asked. I've been good... haven't I?”

 

He tries to start up his puppy eyes, but Richard digs his fingers into Jared's shivering thighs, _hard_.

 

“Guh!” Jared rasps, and is forced to clench his eyes shut.

 

He is a sight to behold like this. Naked and flushed with arousal, hot under Richard's hands, and oh so hard to resist. But Richard isn't ready to end it yet. Oh, he could. So very easily. He could bring himself off in two seconds flat, he's so hard in his briefs. But Jared offered himself up for anything Richard wanted, and Richard _does_ want. He wants so many things it makes his head spin trying to imagine it all.

 

So all he has to do now is decide. What to do next? He could bend down and taste the pre-come dribbling steadily from the tip of Jared's thick cock, throbbing visibly mere inches away. He could spread Jared's legs, work him open and fuck into his tight hole until they both screamed. He could prep himself instead, hop on and ride Jared like a goddamn pony, take his big cock like a whore. Or he could let Jared be the whore, fuck into his eager mouth and fill it with spunk, until it would flow over and slide down Jared's chin, leaving him a complete mess.

 

He has to reach down and squeeze himself to avoid coming just from the images in his head, and Jared's eyes fly open when he hears Richard grunt with the effort of holding back.

 

“Fuck,” Jared whines. “Come on, please, do something, _anything!_ ” He licks his lips again, and there it is, that's what Richard wants. He darts in and starts jerking off Jared ruthlessly, aided by the slick pre-come, and the sounds Jared makes are both heavenly and torturous. “Oh God, yes, yes, yes, _yes_!” he cries. He eagerly fucks into Richard's hand, and in very short order his cock thickens even more, giving a sudden twitch, and then Richard is catching the heavy spurts of come in his one hand, while steadily milking Jared dry with the other. His palm is almost flowing over when the spurting finally comes to an end, and Jared lets out a loud breath as he relaxes his entire body. But Richard is not done yet.

 

He carefully brings his full hand to Jared's face, and the look in his eyes when he realizes what he's being asked is almost enough to make Richard blow his own load right then and there.

 

“Open up, darlin'” Richard whispers, and Jared shudders as he closes his eyes and obeys. Richard's hand shakes as he slowly tips his palm and lets the gooey spunk drip into Jared's open mouth. Some of it misses and instead splatters on Jared's upper lip and his chin, but that's exactly right, it's perfect, and Richard hungrily follows every trail of white with his eyes, until his palm is empty and Jared carefully closes his lips around his own come. He opens his eyes again and catches Richard's gaze before making a beautiful show of swallowing the whole thing, and as soon as his airways are free again he follows up with a filthy moan of appreciation.

 

“Fuck,” Richard chokes, and scrambles closer, his knees bumping Jared's taut bicep. He only barely manages to pull his cock over the waistband of his underwear before he's coming and coming and coming. He paints Jared's already wet face with even more thick streaks, which slide across his nose, down his cheek, into his sideburns and one last perfect drop lands right in the dip of his throat.

 

Jared groans as if he's the one coming his brains out, and Richard feels lightheaded with it all as he struggles for breath. When he looks down, Jared is absolutely covered in come, and he's smiling as if he was the one who just got everything he wanted, and not Richard. Which, if Richard knows Jared at all, was probably the plan from the beginning. But the night is young, and Jared is still tied to the bed. Richard grins as he bends down and kisses the mess off Jared's face.

 

Yep, definitely his new favorite holiday. Whatever it might be.

 

End.


End file.
